Our Love
by TohruHonda44
Summary: This is the story of how Kyouya and Hana end up together. Original characters. KyouyaxHana.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of how Kyouya and Hana meet/get together. Hana is a character of my own creation for the Ouran RP Sakura Kiss. So please no flames. If you don't like it, just don't read it. Thank you. Also thanks to PancakeLake and LostInALucidDream for beta'ing. Kaida belongs to LostInALucidDream and Camillia to PancakeLake. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyouya or any of the other characters in Ouran High School Host Club. Ouran is the creation of Bisco Hatori.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hana." Her father told her before they headed out to the special party he was going to for his business partners. "You are to be on your best behavior and show the Ootori's respect. They're one of my biggest partners. They have a son about your age. Be courteous to him as well."

"Okay!" she replied and rushed out to the car. Fancy parties weren't really her thing, but if someone her age was there perhaps it would be more enjoyable.

The Kitsude family pulled up to a huge house that had been rented out. When they stepped in, others instantly greeted her father and he drifted off, leaving Hana alone to wander. Her mother had already gone to socialize with the other women. She was nervous of course. Usually her father would escort her around and introduce her. Hana was about to go find him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see him standing there, thankfully, with another man standing near him.

The strange man had three younger men with him, all with black hair. They appeared to be his sons. The youngest looking one wore glasses and was looking at her. She blushed and turned away. His gaze seemed to bore holes right through her.

"Hana-chan." Her father reprimanded. "Don't wander off."

She bowed to him. "I'm sorry." She looked up. The man seemed to smile a little bit. Or was that a grin of satisfaction for her quick apology?

Her father continued on. "These are the Ootori's. Ootori-sama is my business partner. His youngest son Kyouya-san attends Ouran High School as well."

Kyouya bowed to her. "A pleasure to meet you Kitsude-san."

Hana was nervous again and thus bowed and mumbled, "Nice to meet you too."

"Kyouya-kun." His father looked at him. "Please entertain Kitsude-san tonight while her father and I attend to more important matters."

"Yes father." Kyouya replied and with that took a step toward Hana. "Do you dance Kitsude-san?" He smiled at her and fixed his glasses.

Looking at him more closely he was quite handsome and had a chin much like his father's- broad and straight.

"A little." She admitted sheepishly. "But really I-"

As if on cue a waltz commenced to play, startling only Hana it seemed. He bowed again with a smile and held out his hand. Then he looked up at her and gave her a gentleman's smile. "May I have this dance?"

She knew that it would be best to say yes even though she couldn't dance. She'd just have to wing it. "Y-yes I suppose."

He swept her off her feet, literally, and he took her to the center of the floor. All eyes seemed to turn towards them. Hana quite forgot that she had two left feet and somehow managed to make it appear as though she knew what she was doing.

It was an odd sensation really and it felt sort of like floating on air. At the end of the dance, and after the applause for the lovely couple, he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You pulled that off quite nicely- for a rank beginner." Hana's eyes widened. She certainly didn't expect anything like this. But before she could say anything in reply, her mother called for her.

"I have to go." Hana said abruptly and turned and walked away. But she felt something grab onto her arm.

She looked back to see Kyouya holding onto her arm and giving her a sly grin. "A pleasure, Kitsude-san."

**--**

On the ride back home, her mind was swimming with thoughts of what happened and of the mysterious Kyouya Ootori.

Her mother questioned her about it. "Hana-chan, I saw you dancing with the youngest Ootori. Did you enjoy it?" A pause.

"He was quite courteous." Hana replied, of course, not planning on mentioning anything about his other personality.

"Good." Her father remarked. "Perhaps one day, the two of you may even be married."

"FATHER!" she almost yelled. "I've only just met him!" He winked at her. "We shall see. All in good time. It _would _be a good business investment should the two families join."

Hana rolled her eyes at this comment. Is that all her father ever thought about?


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 2. It takes place a month later.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was an ordinary day. She walked to school as usual, since her family didn't have their own private chauffer. She met Kaida and Camillia along the way and they all chatted amongst themselves until they reached the familiar classroom.

The bell rang and they all sat down. Hana looked to the right of her out the window but something caught her eye. At one of the seats she saw a student with black hair, wearing glasses, and looking quite bored. She had almost forgotten completely about him ever since the ball. But secretly in her heart she always kept a bit of hope that maybe, just maybe, she'd see him again. She never told her friends about him. But how come she never saw that he was in her class before? She tuned back in as soon as her teacher announced the partner research project.

"I will be picking your partners as that way you will be more serious about your work."

So he began reading off names as the class listened attentively. "Ming-san and Kaji-san...Ootori-san and Kitsude-san..."

Hana's eyes widened, as did some of the girls' in the class and whispers could be heard.

He finished calling out all the pairs and dismissed everyone to start working. Hana walked over to his desk and sat down at an empty one next to his.

"Well we should probably first pick a topic.."

Hana started expecting some kind of response. Instead all she heard was a slight "Hmm."

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Kyouya continued.

She stared at him. "Yeah. Our families are business partners and we danced together at that ball." It seemed as though the whole class went silent at that comment, until the teacher told everyone to go back to work.

"Oh yes, that's right. I do remember you now. You weren't very good at the waltz." Hana blushed. She really wasn't good at dancing. But that reminded her of how he acted around her. She had a rebuttal.

"And I remember how different your personality is when you're around your father."

He was silent, clearly stunned by her statement. "That's an interesting view." He replied after sometime.

Just then the bell rang and they hadn't gotten any work done.

"Hmm. I suppose you may come with me to the host club so we can get some work done."

"H-host club?" She'd never been but had only heard about its members. Mostly the famous Tamaki Suoh, the one whose heart was always open to every girl.

Of course she had no idea that Kyouya also belonged to it. So with that, Hana said bye to Kaida and Camillia, though they gave her weird looks. It only got worse when she walked with Kyouya toward the host club as she got numerous stares from both boys and girls. She tried her best to appear unattached.

When they got there and he opened the door for her she felt overwhelmed. "Irasshiamase!" Voices called from inside.

"It's just me and a girl i'm working with on a research project." Kyouya called back to them. Hana felt slightly insulted.

"That doesn't mean that we as a host club can't welcome her as if she was a customer!" Tamaki said walking towards her.

"Oh no!" she thought, "I've got to run! I'm..too shy." She backed away but felt something solid behind her. It was Kyouya.

"Come my princess, and partake in our merriment." Tamaki said extravagantly.

"I..uh well really Ootori-san and I should-" Hana tried to respectfully decline.

"Tamaki." Kyouya's firm voice replaced her weak one as he stepped in front of her. "Really, can't you tell she's not interested? You of all people should be able to interpret body language." Tamaki went in his corner, depressed, while the twins high fived each other.

"Come on let's go work." Said Kyouya nonchalantly and he pulled her by the arm to the couches.

"Could it be...?" whispered Hikaru.

"...That Kyouya-san may be falling in love?" Kaoru finished.

"I heard that. Such utter nonsense." Kyouya called from across the room much to Hana's embarrassment.

After they started working out details for the project, she noticed the rest of the host members filing away into a different room...

**((meanwhile))**

"Tono." Kaoru asked. "Why are we in here?"

"Shh.." he said. "We're letting Kyouya have his own private moment."

"Tono, how do you even know that he's in love with that girl?" Tamaki looked at the twins both, smiled, then turned back toward the door to peek out at Kyouya.

"Because he has a kind of smile on his face that i've never seen him give to anyone before. When he hosts he uses somewhat of a fake one. But this...it's coming from his heart."

"Mm." Mori replied in the background. The twins just shrugged and watched them work, though it wasn't very exciting.

**((Back to Kyouya and Hana))** "I think we should call it a day." Kyouya said, looking at his laptop when he said it. No response.

"Kitsude-san?" Still nothing.

He moved his laptop to find her fast asleep. His eyes widened. It was to be expected; after all they had worked for over a couple of hours in the middle of the day with no breaks. He came around and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

Still nothing. He covered his face with his hand and grumbled. "Don't make me have to.." Just then she rolled over.

"K-Kyouya-kun?" It was barely audible but she was talking in her sleep. "I-I wish I could just..."

His eyes widened again and he stared at her. He took off his glasses and placed them on the coffee table and leaned down next to her face.

"I-"

"Kyouya-san! Are you finished working?" He quickly put on his glasses again.

"Yes though it seems she's fallen asleep." The twins came in at that moment on purpose.

"Kyouya-san." Hikaru went up to him.

"We know what you were about to do." Kaoru finished. The two grinned but Kyouya just walked away with the twins following him.

At that moment, Hana stirred, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Kyouya-san? I'm sorry it seems I dozed off but- Huh?" She looked around but didn't find Kyouya to be anywhere.

"Uh excuse me?" Hana asked the twins who had walked over to her. "Do you know where Kyouya-san went to? I should apologize for my rudeness."

"We'll get him!" They said in unison. "Oi, Kyouya-san. Kitsude-san wants to talk to you." But he didn't return.

She shrugged. "Oh that's alright. I suppose I can tell him tomorrow in class." And with that she gathered her supplies and walked out of the host club, closing the door herself. Her heart was pounding. She sat down against the door and clutched at her heart with both hands. She had been aware of what was going on ever since Kyouya had walked over to her. She had felt his hot breath on her face. She heard him start a sentence but never finish it, leaving her to wonder in dismay. There was no doubt in her mind- she had feelings for him. But how was she ever going to confess them to him? Surly he had forgotten much about her since the ball. A tear fell down her cheek, until the stream became harder.

Just then Kaida and Camillia walked past and saw her crying. "Hana-chan? What's wrong?" They helped her up and walked with her to their next class. Hana remained silent throughout the walk until the two pulled her into the bathroom and asked her to explain what happened. So she did. She told them about the ball, and what happened in the host club.

"I-I think I may love him. But I don't think he thinks very highly of me." She concluded.

Silence. "Is that all?" They asked relieved it hadn't been a more serious problem. Kaida and Camillia smiled at her and each gave Hana a hug.

"He's quite handsome." They agreed and winked. And with that they made their way back to class, Hana feeling much better about the situation.

**(Meanwhile at the host club) **

Kyouya re-entered the main room after he heard the door close. He went back to the spot where he had been working with Hana and found that she had left a pencil. He picked it up, examined it for a minute, and then placed it in his pocket.

"Silly Hana-chan..." He remarked to himself while exiting the room to also go to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here's Chapter 3. It's short, but oh well.**

**((The Next Day))**

The alarm clock on his bedside table started to beep, alerting Kyouya that it was time to get up. He hit it with his hand and yawned, sitting up in the bed. He scratched his head and fumbled for his glasses.

Outside the sun was shining wildly and had almost reached his picture window. He pulled on his shirt, tie, jacket, and pants and walked out to go eat breakfast.

Everyone was already seated at the table when he arrived.

"Sorry father." He apologized and sat down in his usual place. His father didn't acknowledge his apology.

"Kyouya-san." He told his youngest son. "Do you remember my business partner, Kitsude-sama?" Kyouya nodded.

"Well right now, we're working out an important business deal. To help things go along smoothly, i'd like you to make friends with their daughter."

Kyouya suddenly remembered the ball and the shy girl he had met there. "Yes, father. Please excuse me." Kyouya asked one of the maids to fetch the chauffer. On the ride over to school, he pondered different methods of wooing her to him. Making her fall in love with him was probably the easiest method. And when his father didn't need her family as business partner anymore, he would simply ignore her. He decided that he'd start putting his plan into action the next time they would meet to work on the project.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we get to see a slightly different side of Kyouya. And as my one friend pointed out, Mori has some great lines in here. So true. XDD Enjoy!**

**((The Next Day))**

Hana was walking to school the next morning to see a small black limo drive slowly next to her. She had always been told to never accept rides from strangers, but something kept her feet rooted to the spot. It stopped and a window was rolled down to reveal a tired looking Kyouya.

Hana's eyes widened. Now more then ever, she wanted to run. She felt that avoiding him might make the throbbing feeling in her heart go away.

"Would you like a ride Kitsude-san?" Kyouya asked between yawns. She nodded. "_What are you doing?_" Her inner self was saying. But she got in anyways.

She sat across from him and looked down at her feet. She couldn't think of anything to say. It seemed as though he couldn't either. They were silent until they got to the school when Hana got out and walked up to the driver's window.

She lightly tapped it and the driver rolled it down. "Yes miss?" He asked.

Hana smiled at him brightly and bowed. "Thank you very much for driving us." He barely knew how to respond as he had rarely been thanked so graciously.

"Y-you're welcome miss. Anytime." And he drove leaving the two standing at the entrance.

Kyouya's eyes widened. He had never seen someone with so much happiness in their voice. "The sakura are pretty today." He casually mentioned, trying to engage in some kind of conversation with her. But Hana reverted back to her avoiding scheme and simply nodded, bowed as thanks, and ran away to find Kaida and Camillia.

Kyouya watched her run away while thinking of why she had barely said goodbye. But he shook his head and proceeded to walk to class.

**((At Class))**

Once there and once the teacher had started the lecture, he kept looking at her, thinking she'd look at him in return. He barely concentrated on the lesson. And in the end, Hana never looked his way. But in her heart she wanted to. Part of her wanted to run up to him, confess, and get on with her life. But the other part wanted to try and forget him. Clearly the part of her that wanted to confess was winning out.

At the end of class Kyouya watched as Hana was invited by Kaida and Camillia to go eat lunch together, but she politely refused.

"I have something to take care of." She said. Looking back though, she saw that Kyouya had already left for the host club.

She walked down the hall to find him. She knocked at the door, trying to remember her manners. "Please Kyouya-kun." She whispered to herself. "I-I can't keep lying to myself."

But it appeared to be locked., and Hana finally gave up trying to pull or knock it. She wiped her tears away and walked back to class.

_"You're supposed to ignore him remember? If you do this, you'll never be able to move on." _

"That's right." She told herself aloud now. "I need to move on. I'm nothing to him." She smiled to herself at her foolishness and ran back to her friends.

Some time after she left, the grand door slowly opened, and a sympathetic Suoh looked out. "Don't give up, Hana-chan." He whispered to nobody and closed the door again.

On the other side of the door, the host club had all congregated on the couches. Tamaki approached them. He turned toward Kyouya specifically, who had his face in his hands. "I assume you heard all of that then." Tamaki asked him softly. No response.

"Don't you love her too Kyouya-kun?!" Hikaru interjected. He had been in this kind of situation before. "It's not fair to her if you just keep ignoring her like that. Her self confidence is dwindling!"

"Hikaru." Kaoru said, calming him down.

"I know that." Kyouya replied in almost a whisper. "I KNOW THAT!" He practically yelled and hit the couch hard with one of his hands. Everyone else had fallen silent, in awe of his behavior. He looked down at his feet then, still with an angry/troubled look on his face. "Father told me to make friends with her. Nothing more."

Kyouya stood up and fixed his glasses. And without a word to anyone he gathered his books and left.

"Mm." Mori said.

"He's so stubborn." The golden haired Suoh thought aloud, shaking his head. "Even if he _may _have feelings for somebody he'll never admit it and just push them away."

"Then can't we _make_ him fall in love with Hana-chan?" Honey asked with his trademark smile. Mori ruffled his hair. "I'm afraid...it doesn't work that way."


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

**((After School))**

Hana was in a better mood now, and was joking around with Kaida and Camillia.

"Want to go to my house to do homework?" Hana offered. She did this partly to help take her mind off of him and partly because she knew that that three was always better than one.

"Sure!" The two said in unison. They then proceeded to phone their parents about their whereabouts. Hana smiled and also got out her phone to call someone at home to let them know that her friends would be coming too.

She saw a person come in front of her in the corner of her eye. It was clearly a guy, since the pastel blue almost had a shine to it. "Kitsude-san." The familiar voice stated. Her heart dropped and her eyes widened, still looking down at her phone, not wanting to acknowledge Kyouya standing there.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked, moving his head lower so he could see her face. She felt her breathing go faster and soon the flight or fight syndrome took over.

"COME ON WE HAVE TO GO NOW!!" She jumped and grabbed Kaida and Camillia and ran with them all the way home.

"Hey! Wait!!" They both called behind her, breathless. But Hana fervently shook her head no and didn't look back, for fear that he'd be following them.

Meanwhile Kyouya had stayed right where he was and watched them run away. He put his hands in his pockets, and with one, pulled out his cell phone. "Yes i'm ready to go home now." He told the maid on the other line. "Yes thank you, i'll be waiting."

He moved to the curb and got out his laptop while he waited. On the outside he appeared calm. But on the inside, his mind was racing 200 miles a minute.

_"You know why she did that. And you know that you're not being honest with her, the Host Club, or yourself for that matter." _The black limo pulled up and He shut the laptop closed, as if to also end his thoughts. The chauffer got out and bowed to him.

"I'm sorry sir, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." Kyouya sighed to himself and got into the car. "Not long enough, really."

**((At the Ootori Mansion))**

Sitting in his room, on his bed, he looked out the picture window at the street below. Waves of students came by, some walking home, others stopping to admire his house and remark that "Oh it's the guy that's in the host club..You know. Ootori-san."

Kyouya rolled his eyes and turned on his side facing the wall. He had homework, but he was avoiding it. He replayed the memories in his head like an old time picture show:

_"Nice to meet you too." _

_"Do you dance, Kitsude-san?" _

_"A bit. But really I-" _He had swept her off her feet, literally. She was so shy..and yet so naive.

_"You pulled that off quite nicely- for a rank beginner."_

He had left the ball that night with no further expectations. She was just another girl. But his heart began to say otherwise. He wouldn't tell a soul. He bottled it up. Until that one day... when they were paired for the project.

_"Do I know you from somewhere?" _

_"Yeah. Our families are business partners and we danced together at that ball." _

_"Oh yes I remember. You weren't very good at the waltz." _Of course he remembered her.

What was he doing? No...this is what he always did.

_"And I remember how different your personality is around your father." _If anything, this was his fondest memory of her. Nobody had ever tried to come up with a rebuttal let alone a good one.

_"Please open up Kyouya-kun..I-I can't keep lying to myself." _He stood up and got out his homework, sitting at his desk.

_"Friends..nothing more." _He told himself. But it was getting hard to stick to that promise...He slammed down his pencil. He put his face in his hands for the second time that day. He was tired of fighting it.

_"Maybe..I do have feelings for this girl." _He cursed himself for the fact that the others were right. _"Tomorrow i'm going to settle this once and for all." _


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Chapter!!**

**((The next morning, in class))**

Today was partner work again. Kyouya walked over to Hana's desk as soon as the okay was given from the teacher to start working. She hadn't moved. He tapped her shoulder.

"Kitsude-san we need to start working." She looked up at him finally and nodded, her face impossible to read. She had made it expressionless. He put a stack of papers on her desk and brought over a spare chair.

"I've already typed up the written portion. I expect that you will be able to complete the artistic part."

"Yes I think so." She said. It was the first time she had said actual words to him in a couple of days. "My aunt owns an art shop and has lots of supplies. I think i'll be able to get some from her." Hana smiled after she said this.

Kyouya was in awe. He felt warmth inside whenever he saw it. It had rarely been directed at him but he knew that whoever received it felt a similar warmth afterwards.

Hana seemed to sense its affect on him and remained silent for the rest of the period, except for an occasional nod for confirmation or agreement. The bell rang once again. Hana stood up to leave as usual, but felt a tug on her arm.

Kyouya was staring back at her with a serious look on his face. "You should really smile like that more often." And with that he stood up, fixed his glasses, bowed to her, and headed for the host club.

Hana stood there wide-eyed. She clutched her heart again with both hands, closing her eyes. Kaida and Camillia approached her. "Hey Hana-chan want to- Hana-chan? Are you okay?" She didn't reply. A tear streamed down her cheek. She then grabbed her books and ran out of the door. She ran down the hall her heart pounding in her head.

_"Why can't I forget him?" _Hana looked up to see Kyouya already at the host club door, ready to pull it open.

"KYOUYA-SAN!" She yelled running up to him. "Please, wait." She was practically out of breath. He turned around.

"Kitsude-san?" He asked, hesitantly walking toward her. "Kyouya-san..." she said looking at him but then looking down again.

She sighed, trying to calm her heart and form words. "Kyouya-san...I just couldn't hold it in any more. Ever since the ball, i've felt a pang in my heart whenever I see you. At first I tried to ignore it because I didn't think you thought highly of me but after a while I just..."

Kyouya walked quickly over to her and grabbed her wrist, then pulled her into a tight hug. She gasped and he breathed in her hair. "Silly Hana-chan." Light tears fell down her cheeks again and he wiped them off with his thumbs. " I had always felt different around you. But I tried to forget those feelings after the ball because father had told me to only make friends with you. I quickly realized that that request would be hard to honor."

She smiled into his chest and he continued. "I was glad we were able to work together on the research project."

Silence.

He took that to mean she understood. "Kyouya-kun...?" She asked trying on the suffix. "May I have my pencil back?"

He laughed and hugged her again, handing it to her from his pants pocket. "Let's go to class." He suggested and they broke apart from the embrace, their hands clutching as they walked down the hall.

After the two left the door creaked open a bit to reveal the twins and Tamaki looking out and watching them walk away.

"Are they done?" Hikaru asked.

"I think so." Replied Kaoru. The two grinned and Tamaki smiled.

"Kyouya was finally able to admit his feelings to himself... She's his first love.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**YAY! It's finished! Actually, I can't believe it's come this far. Once again, thanks to those mentioned earlier. Oh and I believe PancakeLake has a story posted based on our RP on her account so if you liked this, you should check it out. Oh and for those of you who are still waiting on the DexterxNora story...I'm sorry but that's still on hiatus. I'm kind of at a roadblock with that one. So don't expect any updates on that one. This story was actually kind of a fluke.**

**R&R please! It's always appreciated. But please remember, no flaming! **


End file.
